The Warmth of a Mother's Hug
by Sueona
Summary: Another entry for the contest on Club Sion: Sequel to Time to Forget


Title: The Warmth of a Mother's Hug (Sequel to Time to Forget)

Username: sueona

Characters/Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Kirishima

Warnings: Angst

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Notes: Hello readers. Here a story for the third contest, but it also a sequel to Time to Forget. I hope you all enjoy this piece too. Please tell me what you think. Once again to let everyone know, I am not replying to comments. Thank you all for your comments. It cheers myself up when I'm in my depression. Hope you all will like this third contest on Club Sion.

The sun was shinning through the window, making him groan softly. He heard things banging. It took him a moment to figure out who was making the noise. He almost forgot about the photographer. He climbed out of the bed, noting he was still dressed from last night. That was right. It was his birthday, the time to forget his failure. He shook his head. He had to go into work and handle his business once again. There was no time to lose touch. He walked out to see a whole spread of food on the table. He glanced to the side to see Akihito glaring at him. He asked, "What?"

"Did you sleep with her?" Akihito asked, trying not to hiss, but it was a failure. One black eyebrow rose. He growled, "You smell like perfume. Did you fuck her brains out?" He slammed down the plate, almost breaking it. Why did he come? He left the condo to make it on his own. Still he came for the man's birthday. He figured everything out and was going to get the man to take a day off. He froze as he felt the large hand over his shaking one. He looked up, trying his hardest to stay mad.

"No."

"No what?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her." Asami confessed. What made him open to the boy? It wasn't much but enough to not be like himself. He set the rules and bowed to no one. He saw a small smile on the photographer's face and it made his heart race.

Akihito pushed the older male down on the chair, speaking quickly, "I am going to take you everywhere today. You need a day off."

"I took it yesterday." Asami pointed out.

"I do not care. I waited for you all day yesterday. Your business can wait another day. To be honest, it would save lives." Akihito ranted as he bounced into his chair. He had everything plan and there was one thing that would surprise the older man. He didn't have the money to buy the yakuza something. Hell, he doubted the man would want a cheap gift. It was impossible to buy a gift for a rich yakuza. There was only one thing he could give. He gave a small smile. It did cost him but it would be worth it. He started to eat, mumbling around his food, "I already called Kirishima and told him you weren't coming in."

Asami raised his eyebrow again. What got into the boy? There was something about this day that put him on his toes. Once again, the photographer was making another thrill in his life. He knew he should stop the play and get to his business. For some reason, he decided to take another day off. It should be interesting with Akihito being involved. He only hoped danger wouldn't be involved.

An hour later, Akihito laughed as he saw the glare sent his way. He made sure the yakuza would wear normal clothes instead of the three piece suit which meant the man couldn't wear his concealed weapon. Everything was going the way he wanted it. He had some time to kill before he dropped the biggest surprised. He pulled Asami out of the condo. He laughed as he heard a small growl coming from the other. He hailed a cab, ready for the day of fun. Why was he doing this? As they drove down the road, he really looked at the powerful man. He knew the answer but was afraid to admit only it to end with heart break. He might be nothing but a good time. He didn't want that. He wanted this to be something and also seen as a man. He had to fight for that right. It was difficult. It was hard to understand. He never thought he would fall for this cold creature.

When the cab stopped, Asami glanced where the boy was taking him. He turned his eyes to see excitement in them. He wanted to groan loudly for agreeing to this. He got out, following Akihito inside. The noise was deafening. He couldn't stand it and it also made him nervous. He had nothing to defend Akihito if a rival would attack. He could care less about his well-being. When did that happen? When did he put someone else before him? It only happened once before and he failed her. He sat down as Akihito ran to the counter. He couldn't hear their conversation. He glanced out the window. The glass he hated. He snapped out of his thoughts as the boy bounced into the chair across from him. He replied, "I want sex."

"Is that all you think about?" Akihito growled, feeling his face heat up. The look in those gold eyes could make any one bow down before this man. He was no different, but he had to keep the fight up. It was the only way to keep Asami interested. If he let himself give in, whatever this was would end. Maybe it would be better. Maybe this fairytale should vanish. He vowed that he would give one last gift and after that, he would throw down his true emotions. What would happen if he admitted his emotions?

Asami saw the waitress come over with two slices of cake. He put his head on his hand, speaking, "I thought all you ate the morning, you wouldn't be hungry anymore. To order two slices is a lot."

"One is for you." Akihito explained to see a sour look on the yakuza's face. He laughed, "They have a special cake. It isn't cheap for sure. It isn't as sweet as you think. Everyone should have at least one slice of cake on their birthday." Once again, he could see Asami amusing him. What was he really to this yakuza? They didn't fit into a normal couple. Hell, it was strange enough that they both were guys. He started to eat his slice, watching the older man cutting his cake into pieces. He glared, ready to yell but Asami finally put a piece into his mouth. He watched the face, but like always he couldn't see an emotion. Were there ever emotions on this man's face? He asked, "So?"

"For a chance, you are correct. It isn't that sweet." Asami remarked. He teased, "The only sweet thing I like is your body." The boy's face got red. He had to play the game. He had to make sure nothing of himself got out. Enemies would jump at the chance. Questions would pour from that beautiful mouth of his lover's. Akihito wanted to know everything. His past would never be revealed. His only failure will not be brought up.

Akihito leaned his head forward, asking, "What was your childhood was like?" He saw the fork pause between the plate and the mouth that drove him insane. Like he thought, he will not gain his answers. No matter how far he dug, he got nowhere. No one spoke of Asami Ryuuichi. Those gold eyes had a glint in them. He sighed, "Never mind." He wouldn't push even though, he was dying to know the man that ran into his heart. This man knew every detail about him, but he knew nothing of the yakuza. What made him go this path? Why was it so important to Asami to stay at the top? What could happen? Why was she locked in a jail cell? She was the only link he could find. Why didn't Asami speak of her? So many questions but answers to be seen. He glanced out the window, seeing the glass thick.

Asami sat there silent for a moment before he continued to eat his cake. He wasn't going to answer that question. He would take it to his grave. Memories came to him but he pushed them away. They didn't do any good. It was a lost cause. He failed. He shouldn't have protected her instead she threw her life away to protect him. He glanced around to see people in the corner, cheering. He asked, "What are they cheering about?"

Akihito turned his head to look at the crowd. He laughed, "Someone is playing the game. Guess he is doing good. If I remember right, he is the best at the game. No one has beaten him."

"Not even you?" Asami teased, glad for the change of the topic.

Akihito sighed, "Tried a few times, no luck." He got an idea. He put out his offer, "If you can beat him, you can whatever you want from me tonight."

"And if I don't which I doubt will happen?" Asami asked in amusement. Yes, there was always a thrill with this young man. He would never get tired of him. Every day, for goodness sakes, every second gave him a new look and a new excitement.

Akihito grinned as he stated, "My ass is safe from your perverted ways for two weeks."

"Please, you would come to me in a few days begging to be fucked." Asami remarked, enjoying how that face turned red. It never got tiring.

"You are on, old man." Akihito growled, pulling the man from his seat. He walked over to the group. The unbeatable man laughed to see him. He pushed Asami forward, stating, "He is going to challenge you in this game."

Asami looked at the game, memorizing every detail about it in seconds. He read the rules quickly. The man laughed and he smirked. He was going to show his pet that he always won. He would never fail again. He will always stay at the top. He crushed those who stood in his way. He will never back down. He will not let fear rule him ever again. He vowed that when he was fifteen. He made that promise to himself as he saw the justice system fail completely. He grabbed the controlled and started the game.

Akihito stared stunned as Asami hit every target and did every challenge like it was nothing. He saw the group of young people staring in wow. The unbeatable youth was staring shocked as the yakuza pulled off what so many have tried to do. When Asami put down the controller, he whispered, "Fuck."

"That is right. Tonight you are mine, my cute kitten." Asami purred, uncaring for anyone around them. The boy grabbed his hand and pulled him away from everyone. He whispered, "It time for us to go home."

"Oh no. There is one more place we are going." Akihito remarked as he took out the blind fold and the ear plugs. It had to be perfect. He gave up everything for this birthday gift. Asami amused him again as he put the ear plugs in and blind folded the man.

Asami stated, "You are going to regret this later."

"I doubt it." Akihito muttered. It was the only thing he could do. He hailed a cab and gave the address. He was glad Asami couldn't see or hear anything. He sat back, staring at the powerful man. It took twenty minutes to get to the place. He pulled Asami inside and made the man follow his lead for a change. It was different and funny. He saw the one person who was giving an odd look. He entered the empty room. This was all he could do. It was the only thing he could think that Asami could ever want.

Asami sighed, "What are you up to, Takaba?"

Akihito knew that tone. The door was shut behind him and he help pull out the ear plugs. Asami went to grab the blind fold but he stopped him. He ordered, "Don't you dare. You'll know when to take it off."

"This game of yours is getting boring, Takaba."

"So that is his name. Ryuuichi." A sweet elderly woman's voice broke through the room.

In seconds, Asami pulled the blind fold off his face, staring at the elderly woman in shock. She walked to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Ryuuichi."

"Mother." Asami whispered as his arms went around the shorter woman. His eyes glanced to Akihito. He wanted to know how he found out.

"Happy Birthday, Asami." Akihito stated with a kind smile. He sighed, "I leave you two alone. You only have ten minutes. It was all I could get for you both." He left the room, going into the one office.

Eiji sighed, "You know how dangerous that man is?"

"Sure do." Akihito replied as he leaned against the wall. It wasn't easy to find this detail out. Aya used her maiden name, not the Asami name. So it was hard to find that they were related. It took everything he had to set this up.

In the room, Aya kept her grip on her only child. She pulled back, looking into the man in the eye. She sighed, "They always talk about how dangerous you are, a life that was not meant to be yours."

"Mother." Asami whispered. He had no words. He couldn't think right. He finally felt his mother's warmth and her hug after twenty years. She made him sit down, sitting next to him. Her hand never left his.

She asked, "Who is he?"

"His name is Takaba Akihito." Asami answered.

"Hmm. He is very thoughtful. I wonder what he had to give to make this happen." Aya wondered out loud.

Asami wanted to know too. So many questions were entering his mind, but it seemed pointless. He was with his mother who protected him twenty years ago by killing her husband. He has finally felt her hug again. He looked into her gold eyes, sighing, "How are you?"

"Nothing has changed, really." Aya responded and added, "Nothing changes in this place." She patted the tan hand and asked, "So, is he your boyfriend?" She heard her son chuckle at her question. She nodded her head, stating, "So he is. He is a very thoughtful young man. I bet he keeps you on your toes."

"All the time." Asami answered, feeling free for the first time in so long. He looked into his mother's kind eyes. She pulled him into her body, holding onto him. He knew their time was almost up. He confessed, "He is for keeps."

"Bring him for visits. Keep him safe. Fight with everything you got for the one who has a hold of your heart." Aya whispered.

"I should have fought…"

"You were fifteen. You were my baby. I would not change what happened that night for anything. I protected what had my heart, my child." Aya stated firmly. She lifted the tan chin, looking into those eyes that she saw coldness in every visit. She ran her hand over his cheek, mumbling, "He is bringing life into your eyes."

Eiji walked in, speaking, "Your time is up. Say your goodbyes." He walked out to talk to the photographer and make sure he wasn't set up for breaking the rules.

Aya looked at her son as he hugged her. She could tell he didn't want to leave her warmth. She pulled back and ordered, "Bring him to your visits. I want to see you two together." She walked away through another door, away from her child. It felt so nice to feel him that close again.

Asami stood there, watching through the glass that he always cursed. He walked out the other door, ready to demand his answers. He stopped short as he heard voices.

Eiji stated, "So Takaba, you are giving up this bust."

Akihito handed over his research and his photos. He spoke, "Yes. The LollyTop Case is yours to bust."

"It could have made you big. Was it worth it?" Eiji asked.

Akihito sighed, "There is nothing like the warmth of a mother's hug." He walked out the door, seeing Asami standing there. He knew questions would be asked, but tonight was his gift he could give the man. He stated to walk down the hall, hearing Asami following him.

Asami stopped the young man, who looked at him. He gave a soft smile and replied, "It is true. There is nothing like the warmth of a mother's hug. Thank you for the most wonderful gift a son could ask for." He walked ahead.

"Asami, maybe another time I will tell you my emotions. Let this fairytale last a little longer." Akihito mumbled under his breath as he ran after the yakuza, his heart.


End file.
